Amor incondicionalmente único
by solecitonublado
Summary: Bella, una cantante Británica vuelve a los Estados Unidos junto a su hija Fred a pasar las vacaciones con su familia materna, pero todo se complica. La vida de su hija corre grave peligro cuando el mayor secreto de Bella es revelado.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Bella, una cantante Británica vuelve a los Estados Unidos junto a su hija Fred a pasar las vacaciones con su familia materna, pero todo se complica. La vida de su hija corre grave peligro cuando el mayo secreto de Bella es revelado.**

**Declaimer: Ningunos de los personajes me pertence, exceptó Fred, la hija de Bella en esta historia creada por mi. **

** 1.** "Volviendo a la vida que siempre quise." 

**POV Alice.**

Era un día espectacularen Phoenix. Estaba yendo a buscar a mi prima al Aeropuerto, la famosisima cantante británica Bella Swan, si ella era mi prima y estaba completamente orgullosa de ella.

Bella, era hija de Renée, la hermana de mi padre Carlisle. Mi tía se había casadocon Charlie Swan, un importante empresario estadounidense radicado en Inglaterra.

Bella tenía 26 años, era hija única. Mi prima era una persona muy inteligente y bondadosa pese a lo que todo el mundo piensa, que es una nena caprichosa y calculadora que tuvo la suerte de tener una voz privilegiada y un hermoso cuerpo. La realidad es que nadie la conocía como su familia y amigos.

Bella había decidido venir de vacaciones para pasarla tranquila y sin periodistas con nosotros. No la veía hace años pero eso no significaba que no teníamos contacto, es más hablábamos todos los días por teléfono o vía Internet.

Ella no venía sola. Winifred, su hija también venia con ella y su mejor amigo Emmett. Nadie fuera del circulo intimo sabia de la existencia de Winifred, o Fred como nosotros le decíamos. Bella no quería exponer a su hija con los periodistas, quería que lleve dentro de todo una vida normal.

Fred tenia 5 años, era hija de Mike Newton, un maldito que dejó a mi prima después de embarazar la, él no sabe de que Bella estuvo embarazada y él menos que nadie se tiene que enterar. Mike era muy ambicioso y sin escrúpulos y mi prima no quería que haga algo en contra de su hija solo por que es la heredera universal de su propia fortuna y la de sus padres.

- ¡Alice! - Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que delante mio había 2 personas y una pequeña personita. - ¿Alice?. - Preguntó mi prima con incredulidad.

- ¡Bella! - Salté a sus brazos mientras daba pequeños saltitos. - Como te eh extrañado... - Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella me estrecho más y luego nos separamos levemente y pude ver como Bella agachaba su mirada con una sonrisa. Seguí la dirección donde se dirigían sus ojos y me encontré a una preciosa nena con un vestido rosa claro y unos pequeños zapatitos blancos.

- Mami, ¿quien es la pequeña hada con la que estas hablando?. - Se me encogió el corazón al escucharla tenia una voz muy tierna y cariñosa. Tenia un acento muy dulce.

- Ella es tu tía Alice mi amor. - Los ojos de la pequeña tomaron un brillo de fascinación mientras saltaba a mis brazos. La estreche con fuerzas mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de mi sobrina. Desde que había nacido que no la veía - Hola tía Alice... - Me dijo con una sonrisa. - Mamá habla mucho de ti. - Mire a Bella y sonreía enormemente abrazada de un hombre muy grande e intimidan te pero cuando lo veías detenidamente y notabas la tierna sonrisa en su rostro te podías dar cuenta de que era una persona de lo mas amable y alegre.

- Alice, él es mi mejor amigo casi hermano Emmett. - Dijo mientras los miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

- Un placer conocerte al fin... - Comentó y se abalanzó a abrazarme casi dejándome sin aire.

- Tío bruto, estas dejando sin aire al hada que tengo como tía. - Todos comenzamos a reír. Y en ese momento observe por primera vez a mi prima después de tantos años.

Vestía una falda negra hasta la mitad del muslo, una remera de encaje rojo y unos zapatos tacón alto también rojos. Tenia los ojos maquillados de un profundo negro y los labios de un rojo sangre. Su cabello chocolate estaba suelto y con hondas definidas. Simplemente hermosa.

POV Bella.

Estábamos yendo en el auto de mi prima para la casa de mis tíos. Amaba a mi familia y los había extrañado horrores.

Carlisle, era uno de los mejores médicos del país y un excelentehombre. Esme, su esposa, era la persona más cariñosa que jamás conocí, era muy maternal en todo sentido. Ellos eran sin duda como mis segundos padres.

También estaba Rosalie, nunca nos llevamos bien. Hay como una competencia no declarada oficialmente desde pequeñas, pero sin duda la quiero mucho y se que ella por más que lo niegue también. Ella era modelo publicitaria, y una muy buena. Nuestra relación en estos meses se que no va a ser fácil.

Luego estaba mi pequeña prima Alice, ella siempre iba a ser mi mejor amiga, porque definitivamente ella era mucho mas que simplemente mi prima. Ella conocía todo de mi, mis éxitos y mis frustraciones, lo malo y lo bueno. Ella era una famosisima diseñadora. Estaba saliendo hace más de 4 años con su prometido Jasper Whithlok, un aspirante a historiador especializado en antiguas guerras.

- Y cuenta me Bella ¿Que tal mis tíos? - Preguntó Alice prestando atención al camino.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que no los estaba viendo mucho por el tema de las giras, pero hablamos diariamente por teléfono y todo parece viento en popa. - Le dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Y mis tíos? ¿Y Rose?.

- Ellos están mas que emocionados con tu visita. Y Rose... bueno ella es... tu sabes ella. - Reímos.

- No esta ni un poquito contenta con mi visita ¿Verdad? - indagué riendo. - Como quisiera llevarme bien con ella. - Comenté.

- No te creas... se emociono con tener a su contrincante nuevamente pero también esta muy feliz por conocer a la pequeña Fred. - Sonrió.

- ¿Por fin voy a conocer a Jasper? - Pregunté esperanzada. Moría por conocerlo. Ella sonrió.

- Por supuesto que si, hoy mismo lo conocerás, viene a cenar con mi primo Edward ¿Lo recuerdas?. - Sonrió.

- Como olvidar al pequeño con el que pasaba mis días acá jugando... - Emmett hizo un bufido, lo había vueltoloco con Edward prácticamente desde que lo conocí. Le sonreí y él volvió a bufar. Alice nos miró raro pero los dos la ignoramos.

Edward pasaba los veranos con sus primos y conmigo, vivíamos jugando, hablando, realmente ese niño se había ganado mi corazón, definitivamente era mi mejor amigo en ese entonces y moría por verlo, pero no se lo podía decira Alice porque exageraría todo.

Por fin habíamos llegadoa la mansión Cullen. Estaba justo como la recordaba, gigante pero a la vez muy acogedora, hogareña. Bajé del Porche deAlice con Fred en brazos mientras miraba con nostalgia la casa que me vio crecer hasta los 8 años todos los veranos. Emmett abrazado a mi miraba todo fascinado, ya que él nunca había venido a los Estados Unidos.

- Mamá y papá todavía no llegan de sus trabajos. Vengan les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones. - Caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras los recuerdos de esta casa me invadían por completo.

- Yo duermocon mi mamá, tía Alice. - Mi prima le sonrió. - Es que me da miedo dormir sola. - Le explicó. Alice asintió y la tomo en brazos mientras yo aún abrazada por mi mejor amigo subíamos escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.

Una vez que todos estábamos instalados en las habitaciones bajamos donde nos encontramos con una enfurruñada Rosalie.

- Hey prima... ¿como estas? - Le pregunte y me fulminó con la mirada. - Supongo que como siempre... con un humor de perros.

- Calla te Swan... - Escupió mi apellido.

- ¿Mamá por que esa señora te trata tan mal...? - Preguntó mi pequeña mirando con el ceño fruncido a Rose. Mi prima la miraba maravillada con una sincera sonrisa. Rosalie podría ser una malvada conmigo pero todos sabíamos como quería a mi pequeña. - No voy a permitirle a nadie que te hable de esa manera. - Dijo cruzada de brazos mientras le quitaba la mirada a Rose.

- Hija... ella es tutía Rosalie... - Le comenté bajito y ella me miro incrédula. - Ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero definitivamente nos queremos en el fondo. - Le dije mirando directamente a los ojos a Rose. - Y ella te quiere muchísimo... así que ve a darle un abrazo. - Le alenté, pero ella negó.

- No, primero que te pida disculpas... - Suspiré, si algo había heredado de mi era lo cabeza dura que era. La miré severamente, ella suspiró y se dirigía a saludara Rosalie.

- Bella disculpa me, no tendría que hablarte así... viejos tiempos supongo. - Mi hija sonrió al escuchar la disculpa deRosalie.

- Ahora si podemos ser amigas... - Le dijo. - Vez no era tan difícil... - Se dirigió a mi. y yo rodee los ojos. - Ven te voy a presentar a mi gran oso. - Y la llevó justo al lado de Emmett que estaba al pie de las escaleras. - Tía Roseél es mi tío Emmett y mi gran oso gigante. - Mi hijasonrió. Rosalie lo saludó cortésmente y Emmett le tendió la mano serio y la saludó secamente. No era ninguna novedad que la rubia de mi prima le cayera mala Emmett por como me había tratado. El tendía a protegerme y defenderme de todos.

- Rose, Emmett es mi mejor amigo y futuro padrino de Fred... - Le dije.

- A... ¿si? ¿y quien es la madrina? - Preguntó cabreada.

- Pues... tu obviamente. creo que más allá de nuestra relación quieres mucho a mi hija y eso no lo puedo pasar poralto. - Rosalie me miro con los ojos como platos mientras que Alice sonreía complacida. Ya lo había hablado con ella para no crear conflictos entre hermanas y ella estaba contenta de mi decisión.

- ¿En serio? - Asentí. - Muchísimas gracias Bella.... - Y a continuación me abrazó. por unos momentosme quedé en shock para luego abrazarla también. La cara de Emmett era impagable.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos hablando por horas mientras que Rose jugaba con Fred a no se que cosa... La tarde se pasó volando y a eso de las 5 mis tíos aparecieron. Se pusieron muy felices de tenerme de vuelta y quedaron embobados con Fred. A las 6 había decidido que para esta noche cocinaría yo. Un matambre al horno con papas a la crema. Carlisle se puso como un niño pequeño cuando le dije lo que iba a cocinar ya que era su comida preferida y la única que sabia hacerlo como a él le gustaba era yo.

Estaba cocinando con Emmett... bueno más bien lanzándonos con las cascaras de las papas peladas por algo que me había dicho de mi torpeza y caímos uno encima del otro cuando Alice entró con un chico, alto y rubio. Parecía sorprendido, tenso y... ¿Avergonzado?.

- Bella... Bella... Bella... ¿En la cocina de tustíos con.... Emmett? - Me puse colorada al instante al igual que Emmett para después romper en carcajadas.

- Hay... Alice... Amo a Emmett pero no lo toco ni con un rayo lazer... - Emmett comenzó a reír nuevamente junto con Alice y el que parecía ser Jasper. Emmett me abrazó... y me miró con picardía.

- Intentamos estar juntos de echo fuimos novios ¿Por cuanto? - Me preguntó y Alice estaba con los ojos sorprendidos.

- Creo que por un mes... y cortamos por que tu. - Lo señale con el dedo haciéndome la enojada. - Besaste... y luego rompiste mi Barbie de colección. - Y comenzamos a reír por la cara de estupefacción de Alice. - Disculpa nos... tu debes ser Jasper el prometido de mi prima. - Me limpié la mano en el delantal y la estreché con su mano. - Soy Bella Swan, y el gigante este es mi mejor amigo, Emmett.

- Mucho gusto. La verdad estaba muy asustado de conocerte Bella... Tenia miedo de que te caiga mal... ya sabes lo que dicen de ti... - Reí. - Pero de lejos se ve que es mentira.

- Gracias... si, todos piensan que soy... ¿como era Emmy...? - Le pregunte haciendo como que pensaba.

- Que eres una perra, maliciosa, egoísta, calculadora y carente de sentimientos. - Dijo mi amigo enumerando haciéndonos reír nuevamente.

- Conocí a tu hija, realmente es hermosa, cariñosa y muy inteligente. - Comentó Jasper después de terminar con la risa.

- Gracias... estoy muy orgullosa de mi pequeña.

- Se nota que ella es tu vida...

- Y lo es... definitivamente ella es la razón de mi vida. Me alegra el día con tan solo su presencia.

Luego de un rato de charla y de haber terminado la comida me fui a bañar y a cambiar para la cena ya que Emmett me había enchastrado todo el pelo. Mientras me bañaba pensaba en poder tener una vida normal en este país. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero quería dejar mi carrera atrás para dedicarme únicamente a mi hija y que mejor que empezarla en otro país con la gente que verdaderamente me conoce. Me iba a doler dejar Inglaterra, pero quería olvidar definitivamente mi pasado con Mike y dejar de preocuparme de que se entere de la existencia de nuestra hija.

Salí del baño totalmente relajada y me dispuse a cambiarme. Unos Jeans gastados y una remera de los Guns 'N Roses. Me até el pelo en una coleta alta y me puse unas converse negras. Así me vestía dentro de la intimidad algo cómodo y sencillo. Me maquillé un poco los ojos para disimular un poco las ojeras por el mal sueño del viaje. Y me dispuse a bajar.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras escuché el llanto de mi hija y fui corriendo a su lado. Fred estaba llorando histericamente en la puerta de entrada agarrándose la mano derecha. Carlisle estaba con ella tratando de tranquilizarla inútilmente y cuando me vio, se echo a correr a mis brazos.

- ¡¿Fred que paso?! - Le pregunte asustada.

- Afuera había un perro gigante. - Me explicaba desesperada usando sus manitos. - Y me saltó y me hizo golpearme la mano. - Me dijo aún llorando.

- ¿De quien es ese animal? - Pregunté echa una furia. Cuando se trataba de mi hija no podía evitar sentirme como una fiera.

- Mio. - Me dijo una voz totalmente fría y a la vez aterciopelada. Me molestó su forma de hablarme y le contesté de la misma manera.

- Pues no tengo ni idea de quien eres, pero podrías controlar a tu bestia y más cuando hay pequeños presentes. - Cuando lo observé pensé haber visto a un Dios. Era pálido, de cabello color bronce, alto y de fracciones duras pero finas. Su mirada destilaba veneno al igual que su voz.

- No sabia que había una niña... Jake de todos modos nunca se había comportado así... - Me escupió. - Lamento mucho lo sucedido tío... - Su voz cambió completamente a una llena de admiración y cariño. Esperen ¿Dijo tío? Por el amor de Dios ese hombre era Edward. - Yo me voy... va a ser lo mejor. - Dijo asesinándome con la mirada. Y se fue... Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Nota de Autora:

1) Esta historia consta de a lo mucho 10 capitulos, epilogo incluido. ya tengo 7 capitulos hechos y voy a actualizar 2 veces por semana. Jueves y Domingo.

2) A las lectoras que estaban leyendo mis otros fic, lamento decirles que no los voy a seguir dado que los tenia a todos terminados y un viruz en la pc me los borró. Intente reacerlos pero me fue imposible. Quedence tranquilas que esta historia esta muy bien guardada en un CD bajo 7 llaves. :D

3) perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografia.

Espero les guste mi fic. Ya saben pueden dejar Criticas que seran bienvenidas ^^

Besoooo

Sol (nonblondes)


	2. Las apariencias engañan

****

Summary : Bella, una cantante Británica vuelve a los Estados Unidos junto a su hija Fred a pasar las vacaciones con su familia materna, pero todo se complica. La vida de su hija corre grave peligro cuando el mayo secreto de Bella es revelado.

Declaimer: Ningunos de los personajes me pertence, exceptó Fred, la hija de Bella en esta historia creada por mi.

Cap 2.

POV Edward.

Genial simplemente genial... Mi día no podía empeorar, pero claro que podía empeorar, hoy tendría que conocer a la reina del hielo, Isabella Swan. Una famosisima cantante Británica, sobrina de mi tío Carlisle, gracias a Dios que no teníamos la misma sangre. La chica por lo que mostraban en la tele, era una persona egoísta, caprichosa, calculadora, etc... Odiaba a la gente así e Isabella no iba a ser la excepción. Cuando eramos pequeños solíamos jugar juntos y parecía ser una niña dulce y de gran corazón, pero la gente crece y cambia, una lastima ya que era la niña más bonita que había visto.

El día en el hospital había sido un desastre, un paciente se me murió en el quirófano. Jessica, mi novia, no dejaba de fastidiarme y encima tendría que llevarme a la cena al estúpido de su perro.

Me imaginaba como iba a ser lidiar con Bella Swan. Ya hasta me disgustaba nombrarla. Sabia que nos íbamos a llevar muy mal y no sabia si la iba a poder tolerar siquiera.

Cuando terminé en el hospital me fui para el departamento que comparto con Jessica. Jessica era mi novia desde hace mas de 2 años, pero nunca la quise. Osea si la quiero... pero nada más como amiga, y eso esta haciendo que la relación no sea tolerable. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y en cualquier momento la iba a dejar de eso estaba seguro. Después de bañarme y cambiarme, agarré al perro y lo llevé hasta mi auto.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mis tíos, al abrir la puerta para bajar, Jake, el perro de Jessica salió disparado, no le di importancia hasta que escuche un llanto, me di vuelta violentamente y corrí hacia donde estaba el perro para encontrarme con una pequeña niña, en el suelo agarrandose la mano, con todo su vestido manchado por culpa de Jake. Me acerqué y tome a la niña en brazos que no dejaba de llorar en eso salió mi tío muy preocupado y al ver a Jake me miró con cara de pocos amigos y yo me avergoncé y le pasé a la niña.

- Fred... Pequeña... ¿Que te pasa?. - Mi tío trataba de calmarla pero de nada servía. La niña sólo pedía a su mamá.

- ¡¿Fred que paso?! - Una mujer apareció corriendo y se acercó a la niña, y su voz parecía asustada.

- Afuera había un perro gigante. - Le explicaba desesperada gesticulando con las manos. - Y me saltó y me hizo golpearme la mano. - Le dijo aún llorando.

- ¿De quien es ese animal? - Preguntó echa una furia. Con voz de exigencia

- Mio. - Le dije Frío.

- Pues no tengo ni idea de quien eres, pero podrías controlar a tu bestia y más cuando hay pequeños presentes. - Y entonces la observé nuevamente, ella era Bella Swan y tal como había pensado me caía demasiado mal. Ella era simplemente hermosa pero su actitud eclipsaba toda su belleza.

- No sabia que había un niña... Jake de todos modos nunca se había comportado así... - Le espeté destilando veneno. - Lamento mucho lo sucedido tío... - Me disculpé con mi tío que miraba tanto a Bella como a mi reprovatoriamente- Yo me voy... va a ser lo mejor. - Dije asesinando con la mirada a la insoportable esa. Y salí por la puerta.

Me estaba por subir al Volvo cuando me llamaron, al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que era nada más ni nada menos que Bella, se le veía arrepentida, pero yo no iba a ceder. Bajó la cabeza cuando empezó a hablar.

- Lamento lo sucedido... Es que cuando vi a mi hija así me asusté y mucho... - Esperen... dijo ¿Hijo? **No, estúpido dijo Hija**. No puede ser... - Edward... deja me presentarme nuevamente. Empecemos de cero. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me interesa conocer a alguien como tu... - Le dije y me di la vuelta para subir a Jake al Volvo. Cuando comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

- Mira... no se cual es tu maldito problema conmigo y tampoco me interesa... Lo único que se es que nuestros tíos se quedaron mal ahí adentro y quieren que te quedes. - Espetó con dureza. - Yo ya te pedí disculpas y no tengo más nada que decir que no sea que si te importa un poco la familia deberías volver. - Me escupió. - Y tranquilo que no te voy a volver a dirigir la palabra. - Y se volvió para entrar. Me enfurecí y la tomé por el brazo.

- Mejor si no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra por que lamentablemente tenemos en común la misma familia. Pero no me quiero involucrar con alguien tan pedante y calculadora como tu. - Le dije y al ver sus ojos llenos de repentina tristeza me arrepentí. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro que al instante secó y tomo una postura muy a la defensiva, se dio la vuelta y entro dejándomela abierta para que entre.

Dejé a Jake afuera atado en un árbol ya que aparentemente no se iba a comportar el día de hoy. Cuando entré Alice me abrazó junto con Jasper y Esme. Rosalie estaba hablando tranquilamente con Bella... ¿Que demonios...? teóricamente ella también la odiaba. Bella estaba en el regazo de un hombre bastante musculoso mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, **seguramente es el padre de la niña **pensé. Fred, estaba siendo vendada por Carlisle mientras reía de que si mi perro fuera humano seria gigante... **Que ocurrente** Pensé, definitivamente esa niña iba a ser muy inteligente.

Me sorprendí de la vestimenta de Bella, era muy sencilla y cómoda. No como las cosas que solía usar en las entrevistas.

Al rato nos sentamos a comer, había matambre con papas a la crema definitivamente delicioso.

- Tía... esta muy rico esto... - Le sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Hijo... yo no lo hice fue Bella. - Me respondió. Y miré a la aludida mientras ella hablaba con su novio riendo abiertamente.

- Bella querida... - La llamó mi tío. - ¿Que quieres hacer mañana? - **¿Que va a querer hacer? Comprar, centro comercial, peluquería etc.** pensé.

- Muero por enseñarle a montar caballo a Fred. y también quiero ir a acampar a La push. - La miré sorprendido. Mis tíos asintieron. - Allá, por los periodistas y mi trabajo nunca le pude enseñar a Fred todas esas cosas que yo sólo viví acá. Quiero que disfrute del aire libre lo más que pueda. - Me quedé atónito.

- Me parece buenisimo Bella, mañana organizaré todo para que te tengan listos los caballos de la ascienda de tu padre para cuando lleguen. - Le dijo mi tía con una sonrisa.

- Oh, no nada de eso, yo misma los voy a agarrar y prepararlos para montar. - Dijo alegre. - Aparte muero por ver de nuevo a Jacob. - Dijo con una sonrisa y su gigantesco novio frunció el ceño. - Emmett, Jacob es el hijo del encargado de la ascienda de mis padres. De chicos siempre jugábamos juntos cuando venia en las vacaciones de invierno. - Le explicó.

- Bueno espero que no intente nada contigo porque es hombre muerto. - Bella empezó a reír histericamente. - ¿Que? - Se defendió. - Nadie toca a mi pequeña hermana sin mi aprobación. - Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que la pequeña hablo.

- Tío Oso... Yo también lo tengo que aprobar ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? - Todos la miramos sorprendidos mientras ella y Emmett reían.

- Así que ustedes conspiran en mi contra ¿eh? - Bella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija.

- Hey... deja a mi ahijada en paz... - Y el grandote comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Bella. Todos estaba riendo mientras yo veía incrédulo la escena. Bella Swan no parecía ser lo que todos decían. Me parece que me apresuré en juzgarla. Y encima le había dicho cosas de las más crueles. No sabía como iba a poder arreglar las cosas con ella y demás esta decir que se me iba a hacer difícil.

POV Bella.

Definitivamente estaba harta que la gente me prejuzgara, pero creo que yo también tuve la culpa por la imagen que di frente a las cámaras. No entendía porque Edward me odiaba, estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Realmente me dolió las cosas que me dijo, pero si quería que fuera la arpía que todos piensan que soy, lo seria. Ante todo tengo mi orgullo y nadie me va a humillar.

Después de la cena, vimos una película de comedia apta para niños ya que Fred había insistido en verla con nosotros pero a la media hora se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Emmett.

- Cariño, ¿Por que no llevamos a la niña a mi cuarto? - Me dirigí a Emmett y él asintió.

- Un placer conocerlos a todos. - Dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa y se despidió.

- Ya nos vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante y el cambio de horario nos esta matando. - Dije reprimiendo un bostezo. - Ah.. y Alice.. te traje un vestido exclusivo de Dolce & Gabanna. - La enana comenzó a saltar en su lugar mientras aplaudía. - Hasta mañana tíos. - Y le di un beso a cada uno. - Muchísimas gracias por todo. - Les dije y saludé con la mano a los demás. No le volví a dirigir palabra a Edward en toda la noche y parecía... ¿dolido?. Pero si era eso lo que él quería... ni modo que se curta.

Al llegar a mi habitación, vi a mi pequeña dormida en la mitad de la gran cama, me fui sonriendo mientras entraba al baño a lavarme los dientes y ponerme mi pijama. Cuando salí ahora Fred estaba despierta a punto de llorar.

- ¿Mami?... - Dijo con voz llorosa. - ¿Donde estabas? - Dijo levantando sus brasitos para que la alzara. La tome en brazos y le besé la frente.

- Estaba en el baño cambiándome cariño... - La volví a acostar y me situé a su lado y la abracé. - ¿Por que llorabas?. - Le pregunté dulcemente.

- Soñé que te ibas de gira otra vez... y cuando me desperté no estabas... y me asuste. - Se me encogió el corazón. Sabia muy bien todo lo que sufría mi hija cada vez que me iba. Nunca me lo podría perdonar, el dejarla sola por tanto tiempo. Pero ya lo había decidido iba a dejar mi carrera de cantante y retomar la escritura para así pasar más tiempo con mi pequeña. La abracé más fuerte y le canté una canción que había escrito para ella.

**Tan pura la vida y tu  
Tan llena de paz  
Y sólo se me ocurre amarte**

Llenas mi vida de luz  
Llenas el cielo la tierra y el mar  
y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte

No existe un corazón que lo resista niña  
Pero si lloras quiero que mis ojos  
Sigan cada lágrima tuya  
Y hasta que la pierda de vista

**Usas mi alma como una cometa  
Y yo muero de ganas  
De encontrar la forma  
De enseñarte el alma  
Y sólo se me ocurre amarte**

Como va a ser eso  
Si aún cuando sale la luna  
Y da en mi ventana  
No te puedo dejar de querer  
Yo quiero darte mi alegría  
Quiero darte algo importante  
Y sólo se me ocurre amarte...

Cuando terminé de cantarle, ella estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. La estreché con más fuerza en mis brazos mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Moría por darle una familia como ella se merecía, pero no podía y era mi culpa por enamorarme de un estúpido. Nunca podría darle un padre ya que ya lo tenía. Me sentía muy mal por negarle conocer a su verdadero padre, pero era lo mejor. El desgraciado la usaría en mi contra de eso estaba segura y yo no la quería perder ni que le hagan daño.

Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormida aún abrazando a Fred.

Me desperté, porque alguien me daba besos en la mejilla y sabia muy bien quien era porque siempre me levantaba de la misma dulce manera.

- Mami... despierta mira lo que hice para ti... bueno en realidad tía Esme me ayudo... - me dijo impaciente. - Mami... ya.. despierta... mami.. te voy a hacer cosquillas como me enseño el tío Emmett eh? - La ignoré y me di la vuelta. - Tu lo quisiste. - Y me empezó a hacer cosquillas, me removí inquieta mientras reía descontroladamente y entonces la tumbe y comencé a hacerle lo mismo, Ella reía a carcajada mientras me pedía por favor que pare.

- Mm... eso huele delicioso... ¿Que es?. - Pregunté saboreando mis labios.

- Café extra negro, tostadas con mermelada y huevos revueltos! - Cantó feliz.

- Gracias pequeña, es mi desayuno estadounidense favorito! - Rió. - Ve a cambiarte, ponteé algo cómodo que vamos a ir a montar. - Me sonrió y fue al placar y saco una par de vaqueros, unas zapatillas deportivas, una remera sin mangas y una gorrita. Me las mostró para esperar mi aprobación. - Perfecto... deja la ahí y ven a comer esta delicia conmigo.

- Bueno... pero mami... ¿huevos revueltos en la mañana? - Le sonreí.

- Se que te parecerá extraño pero después de que lo pruebes lo amaras!. - Le dije risueña. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer dudosamente para luego comer más rápido saboreándolo.

- Mm... Yummi. - Le sonreí.

Al rato las dos bajamos ya cambiadas. Yo me puse unos vaqueros, unas botas tejanas y una remera sin mangas blanca y una visera marrón a juego con las botas. Emmett se carcajeo cuando me vio.

- ¿De que te ríes imbesil? Tu estas vestido igual. - Dejo de reírse y se avergonzó.

- Si lo se.. pero tu eres una estrella internacional. Muero por ver las caras de los periodistas al verte así. - Rió, lo mire con cara de pocos amigo, pero cuando imagine las caras comencé a reírme yo también.

- Vale, vale... tienes razón.

Fred se subió a los hombros de Emmett, mientras Alice se subía a los de Jasper. Yo iba caminado cuando alguien me levantó y me puso en sus hombros, miré a quien me subió y me di cuenta de que era mi tío Carlisle que me sonreía. Reí divertida mientras Fred se reía feliz.

- ¿Tío que haces? - Dije divertida.

- Hace años que no veo a mi sobrina... - Se encogió de hombros y no pude más que sonreirle.

Cuando llegamos al lado de los autos mi tío me bajó, al igual que Jasper a Alice, Fred se quedó en los hombros de mi amigo por un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Todos íbamos a ir a la ascienda, hasta Edward se había unido a nosotros pero como hice ayer lo ignore olimpicamente.

Después de una hora llegamos a la ascienda, donde todo estaba como lo recordaba, parece que ayer fue la ultima vez que vine pero habían pasado 5 largos años. Bajé del auto de Alice y mire hacia la puerta donde un hombre realmente alto y fornido nos esperaba. Tenia el pelo largo en una coleta y una tez oscura. Su rostro era amable con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

- No lo puedo creer, así que la gran Bella Swan ha vuelto a ver a su amigo. - Dijo risueño y ahí caí en la cuenta de que ese era Jacob Black. Salí a correr a su lado y me tiré a sus brazos.

- ¡Jake! - Me separé levemente para verlo. - ¡Si que haz crecido! recuerdo que yo te sacaba una cabeza. - Reí. - Eres un larguirucho!

- Hey... yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas quedado enana. - Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

- Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian... - Y lo volví a abrazar. Pude ver como Edward miraba curioso la escena pero no le di importancia. Le presente a Jacob a todos y se llevaron de maravilla. Se sorprendió cuando le presente a Fred pero se llevó de maravilla con mi niña. También el me presentó a su familia. Estaba felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer Sarah se llamaba y tenia dos niños.

Fred jugo todo el día con Zack y Aaron mientras los adultos los supervisábamos, anduvieron en poni y yo me monté a Rocco mi viejo caballo.

Todos se subieron a distintos caballos y salimos a andar mientras Sarah cuidaba a los niños. Todos se llevaron perfecto salvo por Edward y yo que seguíamos sin hablar.

Era increíble la sensación del viento mientras galopaba en mi picasso. Sentía la adrenalina pasar por mi cuerpo. En un momento no sabia que había pasado pero mi caballo no frenaba y relinchaba nervioso. Escuché gritos alejados llamándome mientras intentaba calmar a Rocco. El caballo al estar inquieto cabeceó hacia atrás y me pego de lleno en la cabeza desorientándome, sentí caer mi cuerpo pero el impacto nunca llegó. Algo mojado empezó a caer por mi frente y luego el olor a oxido llego a mi, definitivamente era sangre y Perdí el conocimiento.

Nota de autora:

Nada actulizo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder....

besoo

sol (nonblondes)

gracias y comenten ^^ se aceptan todo tipo de criticas ;)


	3. cambiando de parecer

Cap 3

POV Edward.

Habíamos pasado un divertido día en la hacienda y para cerrar el casi perfecto día, digo casi porque Bella seguía sin hablarme y a mi me daba demasiado miedo acercarme ya que seguramente me mandaría a volar y con toda la razón del mundo, el hecho es que todos incluyendo a Jacob, que me cayó de maravilla, fuimos a montar en caballo. Bella estaba radiante mente feliz mientras galopaba en su picasso y su pelo volaba al viento, ella definitivamente estaba hermosa, parecía una diosa, no podía creer lo mucho que me había equivocado con ella. Tenía que disculparme y si no las aceptaba la dejaría en paz.

Después de un rato andando vi como una serpiente le picaba al caballo de Bella haciendo que este se volviera loco, relinchando y aumentando su velocidad y Bella no podía frenarlos. Mis tíos y mis primos gritaron histérico y Jacob y yo fuimos prácticamente volando aún en los caballo hacia ella, cuando estábamos llegando, Bella intentaba amansar al caballo pero éste le pegó un cabezazo haciendo desorientarla y que soltara las riendas dispuesta a caer. Aumenté la velocidad de mi caballo y la agarré de la cintura antes de que cayera por completo. La situé en la parte frontal de la montura y la apoyé en mi pecho mientras frenaba el caballo. Jacob había logrado tranquilizar al otro caballo y lo había dejado atado en un tronco.

- ¡Bella! - La sacudí. - ¿Bella me escuchas?.

- ¿Como esta? - Me preguntó Jacob mientras venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Esta inconsciente, y le sangra la frente. - Le dije mientras la examinaba. - Llama a mi tío Carlisle y di le que traiga el auto y su botiquín. - El asintió enseguida y se fue a toda velocidad en su caballo.

Ella parecía tan frágil ahí en mis brazos, tenia los labios entre abiertos y respiraba tranquilamente, su rostro tenia facciones de dolor y su ceño levemente fruncido. Empezó a llamar aún inconsciente a Fred. Me bajé del caballo mientras con una mano la sostenía para que no caiga y con la otra me quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba en el piso. La tome en brazos y la apoyé encima de mi prenda.

A los pocos minutos llegó mi tío con el botiquín y los demás.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! - Gritó con horror y se acercó. Le acarició la cabeza y le besó la mejilla. - Te pondrás bien mami... El tío Carlisle y el tío Edward te cuidaran. - Se me paralizó el corazón cuando la pequeña me llamó tío con su voz dulce y cariñosa, me hacia acordar a Bella cuando era tan solo una niña.

- A ver Fred correte a un lado para poder curar a tu mami. - Le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y corrió a los brazos de Emmett.

Después de limpiarle la herida, la llevamos a la casa de mis tíos. La dejamos en su cama y Fred se quedo dormida junto a ella. Cuando bajé Emmett se me intercepto en la entrada de la sala.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? - Me preguntó y yo asentí. Nos fuimos hacia el jardín y nos sentamos.

- Si, di me. - Le alenté a hablar.

- Mira no es novedad de que después de que Bella volvió de hablar contigo llegó con los ojos llorosos y me prometí odiarte por cualquier cosa que allá pasado ahí afuera. - Yo asentí cauteloso. - Pero no puedo negarte que te voy a estar completamente agradecido por haber salvado a mi mejor amiga. Te lo quería decir. - Me miro con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... mira Emmett, no tienes porque agradecérmelo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho. - El asintió. - La verdad que ayer a la noche me porte como un perfecto idiota con Bella. Me deje llevar por las apariencias y pensé que ella era una mala persona y la trate muy mal. Es más la herí con las cosas que le dije, pero pensé realmente que era...

- ¿ Una persona caprichosa, sin corazón, una perra maliciosa? - Me dijo. Asentí y él rió.

- Definitivamente me equivoqué ¿verdad?. - El asintió. - Yo lo lamento mucho.

- No te tienes que disculpar conmigo, sino con ella. no tienes idea de lo emocionada que estaba por volver a verte después de tantos años. - Me dijo y mi corazón se estrujó a un más por la culpa.- Se que su reacción fue exagerada con lo del perro. Pero no sólo se preocupó por su hija sino que también le tiene fobia a los perros desde que uno la ataco. - Yo lo miré sin comprender. - Un perro la mordió cuando tenía 16 y le dejo una gran cicatriz en la espalda. y desde entonces le tiene horror. - Asentí.

- ¿Pero no crees que si me disculpó me tiré con algo y quiera matarme? - Indagué cauteloso.

- Probablemente si... con otra persona... pero tu eres su mejor amigo de la infancia. Nunca paraba de hablar de ti desde que la conozco. Eddy esto.. Eddy aquello... Realmente yo ya te odiaba antes de conocerte. Ya no quería escuchar más tu nombre. - Se carcajeo y yo lo acompañe.

POV Bella.

Me desperté desorientada y con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo entumecido. Sentí a Fred abrazada a mi con sus piernitas. Traté de incorporarme de a poco, aguantando el dolor que el movimiento me provocaba en los músculos. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y daban las 3 de la madrugada. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me fui directo al baño a darme una ducha.

Cuando entré, lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo. Estaba demacrada, al ver la venda que tenia en la frente recordé al instante el incidente con mi caballo. Ahogué un grito al recordar el olor a oxido de la sangre una vez que estaba en los brazos de mi salvador, aunque tendría que preguntar a mis tíos quien fue para agradecerle.

Me metí en la ducha pensando en el agradable día que habíamos pasado en la ascienda. La verdad no me sorprendía para nada haber terminado herida, era algo de lo más normal en mi. Esta vez me lastime andando a caballo pero seguramente también pude haberme caído mientras caminaba hacia al auto. Reí de la ironía. El agua caliente me recorría el cuerpo relajándome placenteramente. Cuando ya no pude alargar más mi baño, salí y me sequé con la toalla.

Volví a mi cuarto para así poder cambiarme, pero no me esperaba ver ahí a Edward.

- ¿Edward? ¿Que demonios haces en mi cuarto?. - Pregunté mientras cubría mi cuerpo con la toalla.

- Oh yo... lo siento quería saber si ya estabas bien y a revisarte los puntos. - Me dijo claramente nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano a sus cabellos. Me encogí de hombros.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo pero estoy bien. - Le sonreí inconscientemente.

- Me alegro... suerte que te agarré ¿eh? - Me dijo feliz. ¿Espera él fue mi salvador?.

- ¿Fuiste tu? - Casi grité. El asintió cauteloso. - Muchísimas gracias Edward, de corazón... - Le dije sincera.

- No tienes por que agradecer...- Le resto importancia.

- Claro que tengo que agradecerte, gracias a ti estoy bien si algo me hubiese pasado... simplemente no me perdonaría dejar sola a Fred. Muchas gracias en serio. - Me sonrió.

- Bella, dejame presentarme nuevamente. Empecemos de cero. Edward Cullen. - Me dijo las propias palabras que le dije anteriormente. Y me tendió la mano.

- Isabella Swan, pero di me Bella. - Le sonreí y tome su mano. - De todos modos como olvidar al pequeño que jugaba conmigo todos los veranos de mi niñes. ¿Verdad?. - Rió.

- Lamento haberte tratado como te trate, la verdad es que no tenia un buen día y con todo lo que había escuchado de ti en la tele, no tenia ganas de lidiar con una persona así. - Hice una mueca. - Pero... ya comprobé por mi mismo que no eres así... y aunque lo fueras no tenia derecho a hacerte sentir mal... y tampoco que allá tenido un mal di... - Lo acalle con un dedo.

- Acepto tus disculpas... si tu aceptas las mías...

- Por supuesto... - Le sonreí. - Oh... dejo que te cambies... - Ahí me di cuenta que seguía solo tapada con una toalla. Me sonrojé..y asentí. Antes de que se fuera completamente le grité.

- Y recuerda... No creas todo lo que dicen en la tele. - Se dio la vuelta y rió...

- Así que nuestras madres tenían razón. - Reí a carcajadas y luego se fue.

Me sentía bastante aliviada de poder llevarme bien con Edward. No es que ahora íbamos a hacer los mejores amigos, pero si nos podríamos tolerar, y eso era un comienzo.

Me cambié con un jean y una remera de manga larga ya que hacia un poco de frío y quería salir a caminar.

Al bajar, note que pese a la hora todos estaban despiertos viendo una película. Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados en un sillón, mientras que Rosalie estaba sentada en el regazo de mi tío y Edward abrazado a Esme, Emmett estaba en el sillón de uno y al verme se levantó de golpe hacia mi.

- ok, Emmett no me abraces. - Su cara se torno triste haciendo un puchero. - Es que me duele todo el cuerpo... - Seguía haciendo esa cara de chantaje emocional. - Ok, pero despacio. - Sonrió y me estrecho en un suave y delicado abrazo.

- Que susto que nos diste hermanita, casi me agarra un ataque cuando ese caballo se volvió loco. - Me dijo explicándome con las manos. Recordé a Rocco.

- Tío ¿como esta Rocco? - Mi tío tenia una cara de frustración... - ¿Tío?.

- Lo siento, Bells... Tu caballo reacciono como reacciono por que una serpiente le pico una pata... - Yo asentí con miedo, mi tío suspiró. - Estaba sufriendo mucho tuvieron que sacrificarlo. - Ahogue un sollozo.

A Rocco, mi caballo me lo había regalado mi abuelo paterno. Aprendí a montar en él, mi abuelo me enseñó, por eso amaba a ese caballo. Me entristecía el corazón.

- Bells... Nunca lo hubiese permitido sino fuera por que estaba sufriendo mucho. - Asentí secándome una lágrima.

- Lo entiendo tío... Voy a dar una vuelta... Necesito caminar un poco y despegarme. - Mi tío asintió con una triste sonrisa, se acercó y me beso la frente..

- Lleva te el celular cariño... - Asentí.

- Emmett, si Fred se llega a despertar di le que enseguida vuelvo y me llamas- Le dije.- últimamente cuando se despierta y no estoy, comienza a llorar. - Expliqué.

Estaba bastante abrumada, realmente Rocco significaba mucho para mi. Extrañaba a mis abuelos. Cuando nos fuimos a Inglaterra casi no los veía salvo en las vacaciones de invierno. Siempre me hicieron mucha falta pero hacia aproximadamente 4 años ellos habían fallecido. Primero mi abuela, Ruth, Murió de cáncer, mi abuelo, Thomas, no lo soportó y a los pocos meses después falleció prácticamente de tristeza.

Yo no me enteré hasta que llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno. Al decirle a mis padres que me iba a la ascienda ellos se dignaron a decirme. ¡Ni siquiera me informaron del entierro o el velatorio!. Me sentía como una terrible persona, ¿Que clase de nieta no va al velatorio de sus abuelos?. Y por primera vez creí en lo que las noticias decían sobre mi.

Ahora miraba la luna, sin mirarla realmente. Mis lágrimas surcaban un camino hacia mi garganta. No sabia porque lloraba, aunque tenia bastantes motivos para hacerlo. El amor de mi vida me uso y me dejó embarazada. Mis padres siempre fueron prácticamente inexistentes para mi, tan ocupados en el trabajo que se olvidaron de su única hija. Mi vida era una mentira, todo creían que era feliz cuando en realidad de a poco me estaba pudriendo por dentro.

Por lo menos sigo viva y eso es todo un logro. Me aferro a la gente que amo y me hace feliz, sobretodo a mi hija, ella es la luz que ilumina mi alma. Emmett es mi sostén. Mis tíos mi guía. Alice... ella es mi esperanza, con toda su hiper actividad y felicidad. Rosalie, es como un espejo, somos tan iguales que chocamos mutuamente, pero nos necesitamos.

Pero todo eso no completaba el vacío existencial que había en mi. Quería encontrar a alguien que me amara, por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo como hizo Mike. El me había violado y dejado embarazada, nadie lo sabes fuera de mi familia porque hubiese sido el escandalo del año y yo no necesitaba aquello. Quería a alguien como Alice tiene a Jasper o Como mi tío Carlisle tiene a Esme. Un amor incondicional, sólo eso. Por eso quería empezar desde cero acá. Ojala pudiera ser una completa desconocida para el mundo.

Saqué de mi bolsillo, aquel anillo que Mike me había dado como regalo de compromiso. El anillo era bonito pero muy impersonal, pero en ese momento yo era feliz con el. A quien quiero engañar si me hubiese dado un pedazo de cable como anillo también me hubiese gustado. Se me vinieron a la mente miles de imágenes juntos. Revivía esos momentos y realmente yo pensaba que él me amaba pero tarde me di cuenta que sólo actuaba y tuvo que haberme hecho lo que me hizo para caer en la cuenta.

Apreté el anillo en la palma de mi mano mientras soltaba el ultimo llanto que permitirá llorar por él.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien? - Dijo una voz a mis espaldas que la reconocí al instante la voz más hermosa que escuche, suave como el terciopelo.

POV Edward.

Después de que Bella se fue, esperé unos minutos y me despedí con la excusa de irme a casa. Salí dispuesto a encontrar a Bella y ver si estaba bien. Comencé a caminar hasta encontrar un pequeño parque, ahí sentada en un tronco estaba ella. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas mientras que una de sus manos apretaba algo.

Rompió en llanto, y me acerqué.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunté. Ella se dio vuelta y me miro.

- Abraza me... - Me pidió. La estreché en mis brazos mientras sollozaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Luego de unos minutos, se calmó, pero no se separó de mis brazos, cosa que le agradecí por dentro.

- ¿Bella? - Ella levantó su cabeza. - ¿Estas mejor?. - Pregunte con cuidado.

- Si... Lo siento... - Se incorporó. - No quería ser una molestia para ti seguramente debes hacer cosas...

- Tonta Bella... - Nombre las palabras que le decía de pequeño. Y ella sonrió.- Cuando una persona esta mal nunca es una molestia para un amigo.

- Gracias, Edward...

Se levantó y caminó hasta un desagüe. Yo la seguía cauteloso. Miró por ultima vez el objeto que estaba en su mano para luego apretarlo con fuerza.

- Adiós.... - Susurró para ella. Cerró los ojos y arrojó el anillo por el desagüe.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos aún cerrados, suspiró y los abrió. Se alejó sin mirar a atrás fijando su vista en mi.

- ¿Que fue eso? - Indagué curioso... Se encogía de hombros.

- No es bueno aferrarse al pasado. - Comentó desinteresada.

La acompañé hasta la casa, en completo silencio, ella miraba sin mirar. Hasta que un momento pareció acordarse de algo por que frenó de golpe.

- ¿Edward? - La miré. - No se si alguno te lo ha dicho, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que tengo una hija, a Nadie. - Recalcó. Mi corazón se paró, ya que yo le había dicho a Jessica que me iba a ir a una ascienda con la prima de Alice y la hija de ésta. Asentí y al instante me sentí muy culpable. - Menos mal que te lo dije, porque si se llega a enterar el padre, estábamos muertas. - Yo tragué pesadamente, mientras resaba que Jessica no haya dicho nada.


	4. Decisiones y cambios

Bueno, no tengo perdon de Dios, lo se. Deben estar furiosas y me deben querer matar. Con gusto les doy mi direccion. ^^

besotes

Sol.

Cap 4.

POV Bella.

Ya hacia un mes desde que habíamos llegado a Phoenix. Fred se había adaptado muy bien a este lugar y no extrañaba para nada Inglaterra. Me había dicho que amaba estar acá y que yo no me tuviera que ir de gira.

Emmett estaba encantado con mi familia sobretodo con Rosalie. El pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta como se miraban, Dios, era más que obvio que estos dos terminarían juntos...

Mi relación con Edward, había crecido notoriamente. Nos veíamos a diario y siempre Fred estaba en nuestros planes. Fred lo amaba y era mutuo Edward la malcriaba.

Y ahora estaba con mi querida prima en el centro comercial. Ella andaba de acá para allá por las tiendas y yo la seguía totalmente cubierta para que nadie me reconozca. Fred se había quedado con Esme, Rose y Emmett, en la casa.

- Bells, este vestido es perfecto para ti. - Me dijo mientras me señalaba un vestido strapples azul, cortito.

- Me gusta... pero ¿En que momento podría usarlo, Allí? - Ella me miró feo y me lo tendió para que me lo pruebe.

- Algún DIA tendrás que dejar de esconderte Bella, se que eres alguien famosa y que no te gusta serlo pero supéralo... Vos elegiste ser cantante. - Me dijo seria, bufé y me metí al cambiador a probarme el bendito vestido. Me quedaba muy bien e iba a comprarlo. Salí y lo pagué sin dirigirle palabra a mi prima. Se que tenia razón pero al tener una hija lo complicaba.

- Alice... Me voy a retirar como cantante. - Le dije mientras salíamos de la tienda, frenó de golpe y me miro.

- ¿Que tu vas a hacer que? - Me miro estupefacta.

- Me voy a retirar. Creo que ya fue suficiente, tengo 25 años y una hija y quiero dedicarle todo el tiempo que pueda. - Ella asintió. - Y no lo hable todavía con Fred pero quiero venirme a vivir aquí... - Esperé su reacción. Gritó y soltó las bolsas que tenia en las manos para saltarme en un abrazo.

- Dios, no lo puedo creer, tendré a mi prima siempre a mi lado. ¡Me haces tan feliz! - Me dijo sollozando. - Te amo prima...

- Yo también Alice... pero te suplico que no le digas a nadie todavía por favor...

- No hay problema... - Me dijo con una sonrisa. - Esto hay que festejarlo - La mire mal. - ¿Que? nadie tiene que saber que estamos festejando...

Después de unas horas más de compras volvimos a casa donde fui recibida con un gran abrazo de mi pequeña.

- ¡Mami, mami! le gané al tío Emmett en una competencia de autos! - Me dijo risueña señalando la play station. Le sonreí al ver que Emmett estaba cruzado de brazos.

- Oh… vamos Emmett es solo una niña... - Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso no es una niña es un demonio... nadie me ha ganado nunca y viene ella y me gana... no es justo. - Todos rompimos en carcajadas y él se enfurruño más.

- Hoy saldremos a comer a "La bella Italia", todos. Mamá avísale a Edward y a papá.

- ¿Y a que se debe...? - Preguntó mi tía.

- A nada... - Contestó Alice.

Subí a mi habitación con Fred atrás, dejé las bolsas al costado y preparé a Fred para darse un baño. Cuando por fin termine de bañarla le di la ropa que Alice ya le había preparado.

Antes que nada tendría que preguntarle a Fred si quería quedarse a vivir aquí en Phoenix, aunque sabia que me iba a decir que si, no me quería arriesgar a decidir nada sin ella.

- Mi amor... ven siéntate a mi lado. - Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro expectante. - Estuve pensando este tiempo... en que yo con mi trabajo y todo no te dedico mucho tiempo y decidí algo... - Le dije sus ojitos se abrieron de golpe y se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿Me vas a dejar en un instituto para que viva ahí? - Me reí de su ocurrencia.

- ¿Estas loca?. Nunca, nunca te alejaría de mi. - Le dije ella asintió con una sonrisa. - Mira eh decidido dejar de cantar, y venir a vivir acá a Phoenix. - Su carita se iluminó mientras saltaba enérgica.

- ¡Si! - Exclamó... ¿haciendo un baile de la victoria? - Gracias mami. - Me dijo risueña. - Aunque voy a extrañar a los abuelos y a mi tío Emmett... me encanta eso de vivir aquí. Y voy a poder ver a mis tíos todos los días.

- Bueno me encanta que te encanté, pero no digas nada, hoy a la noche le voy a informar a todos.

- OK, mami, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que el tío Oso se quede con nosotras...?

- No lo se... Cariño yo se lo voy a proponer. - Me sonrió. - Ahora ve abajo mientras yo me Arreglo para salir.

Cuando me disponía a bañarme mi celular sonó antes de atender me fijé el numero.

- Isabella. - Contesté.

- Bella, soy Edward ¿Podes hablar?

- Edward... Claro... dime.

- Esme me llamó hace un rato para invitarme a la cena. Te quería preguntar si puedo llevar a Jessica. - Me preguntó dudoso. Hacia rato que quería conocer a la novia de mi amigo. Todos decían que era una zorra pero yo no lo creía, si Edward estaba con ella de seguro era una buena mujer.

- Claro que no me molesta... Pero dile que no puede decir nada de Fred por favor... - Le dije. - Edward me voy a bañar beso. - Y corté. Sabía que esto me iba a traer problemas con Alice. Mi prima odiaba a Jessica.

Al terminar de bañarme, me puse el vestido que me había probado hoy con unos zapatos plateados de taco alto. Me maquillé con los ojos bien negros y los labios naturales. Me puse una exuberante cruz negra con una cadena bien apretada al cuello.

Cuando bajé Emmett estaba con una sonrisa gigante en los labios.

- Hermanita... ¿a que no sabes que fantástica sorpresa tengo para ti? - Me dijo risueño. Reí al ver su expresión. - Sígueme. -Lo seguí por la sala hasta llegar a la ventana. - Mira... - Me ordeno mientras me daba pequeños empujoncitos para que me asome.

Cuando miré hacia afuera lo primero que divisé fue el auto de mi prima, dirigí mi mirada más allá hasta posarla en el Lamborghini murciélago negro que había. Grité de emoción y salté a los brazos de mi amigo, al separarme le alargué mi mano exigiéndole las llaves de mi Bebe. El rió feliz y metió la mano en su bolsillo y me arrojó las llaves.

- ¿Que son esos gritos? - Preguntó Rosalie mirándome extraña.

- Esos gritos, son de que Bella recibió su segundo bebe.

- ¿Tiene otro hijo? - Escuché preguntarle a Emmett mientras yo ya estaba al lado de mi auto. Escuche como mi amigo rompía en carcajadas y después un grito ahogado de Rosalie al ver mi auto. - ¿Bella, puedo acompañarte? - gritó.

- Claro, sube. - Le respondí en un grito histérico mientras ponía en marcha mi auto. Rosalie subió y yo salí arando a toda velocidad.

- Es increíble... Bella amé a tu auto. - Le sonreí.

- Y no has visto nada... - Le dije y puse música a todo lo que da mientras aceleraba más y tiraba el freno de manos, haciendo que el auto girara en seco.

- Woo, debes enseñarme a hacer eso. - Gritó jadeante.

- Sólo si no le dices a mi tío como me gusta manejar... - La miré.

- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Después de unas cuantas demostraciones más, decidimos volver a la casa. Rosalie estaba extasiada de la velocidad en la que íbamos. Cuando llegábamos pude ver el auto de Edward estacionado en la puerta. Estaciones en dos maniobras entre el volvo y el porche de Alice. Edward estaba atónito viendo el auto pero cuando bajé su mirada se clavó en mi.

- Woo, ¿Bella y este auto? - Me preguntó embobado.

- Edward te presento a Ángel, mi auto. - Le dije orgullosa.

- ¿Le pones nombre a tu auto? - Me miró intrigante.

- Fred le puso el nombre... - Le comenté y él sonrió.

- Es hermoso... - Me dijo.

- Gracias...

- ¡Hola, es un placer conocerte Bella! - Una mujer, castaña con un vestido demasiado corto para mi gusto me abrazó. - Siempre quise conocerte soy tu mayor fan. - Miré expectante a Edward que me miraba con una disculpa en la cara.

- Oh... tu debes ser Jessica... - Le dije separándome de ella. - Un placer conocer a la novia de mi amigo. - Ella sonrió falsamente y asistió. Ya esta chica no me estaba dando confianza y ella lo noto. Alice que estaba a un lado de Edward me miraba claramente enojada. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré. - Compórtate... Luego hablamos. - Ella bufó y se fue a su auto.

- ¡Mami! Ángel esta aquí... - Me dijo saltando a mis brazos.

- Si cariño... ¿Vamos? - Ella asintió y se subió al auto. - ¿Emmett?

- Yo me voy con Rosalie... - Asentí. - Nos vemos allá entonces... - Y subí al auto.

Al subirme le indiqué a mi pequeña que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad y que se sentará derechita contra el asiento. Le puse su CD favorito de Floricienta y arranqué y fui en una velocidad normal al estar una niña a bordo.

A los veinte minutos estábamos en la puerta del restaurante y apagué el motor mientras cantaba con mi hija "Mi vestido azul".

- Vamos enana, que nos están esperando en la puerta. - Le quité el cinturón y la alcé para sacarla del auto.

- Mami yo no soy enana... - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Sólo soy pequeña. Yo reí.

- Andas demasiado lento para tener ese auto. - Me dijo una voz nasal que la identifiqué al instante como la de la novia de Edward.

- Cuando tienes una pequeña de 5 años no puedes subir la velocidad no importa que auto tengas. - Le dije mordaz.

- Jessica, compórtate Bella tiene razón... y ni que hubiera tardado tanto. - Le dijo Edward cortante ganándose una mala mirada de su novia.

- Entremos... - Les dije a todos mientras volvía a alzar a mi hija.

- Buenas noche... - Nos dijo un hombre que me comía con la mirada, me molestó. - ¿Cuantos van a ser? - Sus ojos brillaron cuando me reconoció.

- Vamos a ser 10, mis tíos llegaran en un rato. - Le dije rápido y lo más fría que pude y comencé a caminar para que no me preguntara nada.

- Claro... por aquí... - Le escuche decir. - ¿Esta mesa le parece bien?

- Si... Gracias... - Bajé a Fred de mis brazos mientras ella reía.

- ¿Bella? - Me llamó Fred. La miré con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo comer milanesa con papas fritas?

- Claro cariño...

- Sabes... a veces eres muy desagradable con las personas... - Clavé mi mirada en la de Jessica. - ¿Y porque demonios tu hija te llama por tu nombre? - Gritó. Fred la miró mal al igual que todos en la mesa.

- Discúlpenme un segundo... - Edward tomó a Jessica del brazo y se la llevó.

- Bella, ¿Por que la invitaste? - Me dijo con tono de reproche Alice que se había dignado en no dirigirme la palabra hasta entonces.

- Alice, se que te cae mal y ya entiendo porque... - Dije haciendo una mueca - pero es la novia de tu primo y tienes que respetarla tanto a ella como a él.

- Tienes razón pero me saca... - Suspiró.

- Bella, no me gusta la novia del tío Edward. - Me dijo mi pequeña. Le había enseñado a Fred que cuando había otras personas no me llamara mamá por seguridad.

- Ya lo se... mi vida, pero trátala bien si te habla ¿si?

A los diez minutos mis tíos llegaron y pedimos la comida. Mientras esperamos, decidí que era el momento para decírselos a todos.

- Bueno... Familia con Fred tenemos que decirles algo que espero les guste... ¿Mi amor? - Me dirigí a mi hija. - ¿Quieres tener el honor? - Ella asintió feliz.

- Bueno... Tíos y... tu. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Jessica que le gruño. - Con mi ma... Con Bella le queríamos decir que hemos decidido... cha cha Chan... que nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí! - Dijo teatralmente. Mis Tíos, mis primos y Edward se levantaron de un salto a abrazarnos, mientras que Jessica se quedó sentada al igual que Emmett, pero obviamente por diferentes motivos. Después de las felicitaciones todos volvieron a sus lugares y le pedí a Rosalie que me deje al lado de Emmett por un rato.

- Fred... ven aquí conmigo un rato. - Le dijo Rose y se la llevó.

- ¿Hey, hermanote que es lo que te pasa? - Le pregunté apoyando mi mano en la suya.

- ¿Cuando nos vamos a ver?... - Dijo cabizbajo. - Tres veces por año y luego dos veces y luego una vez para luego no vernos más y tener una relación por teléfono y quizás por Internet.

- Si, probablemente sea así... estoy segura de ello. - Le dije fría.

- Lo mejor es que me vuelva lo más pronto posible...- Lo interrumpí.

- Si va a ser lo mejor... - El me miró sorprendido y a la vez triste. - Cuanto antes vayas a arreglar las cosas para mudarte aquí conmigo mejor... - El me miró primero sin entender y luego una gigante sonrisa se esparció por su rostro.

- Tío... ¿de verdad pensaste que te íbamos a dejar volver? - Le preguntó mi pequeña mientras se subía a su regazo. - No seas absurdo... - Emmett rió encantado y me abrazó junto con Fred y me beso en la frente, en las dos mejillas y por ultimo en la boca.

- ¡Emmett! - Le grité mientras hacia que me daba asco y me limpiaba los labios. Miré en la mesa y todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Rosalie, me miraba con odio nuevamente, seguramente entendió cualquier cosa. Por otro lado Edward miraba cabriado a Emmett. -

- Gracias, hermanita no sabes lo feliz que me haces... - Me dijo con una sonrisa. - Y tu también enana. - Abrazó con fuerza a Fred. Todos comenzaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de porque el entusiasmo de mi amigo.

- Parece que no nos vamos a librar de ti... - Comentó Jasper.

- Claro que no, amigo. - Y chocaron los puños.

Luego de un rato volví a cambiar lugares con Rose, ella me seguía mirando con rabia. Después tendría que hablar con ella.

La cena pasó rápida, con chistes y risas de parte de todos. Jessica por otro lado siempre metía bocados desubicados, por ende o nosotros la ignorábamos o Edward la callaba. Cuando estábamos comiendo el postre, Jessica le preguntó a mi hija.

- Y... ¿Tu padre? - Yo me tensé al instante y la mirada de mi hija se torno triste.

- ¡Jessica! - Le gritó enojado Edward. Todos la miraron mal.

- No lo sé. - Le contestó Fred mordaz. Le dí plata a Alice para que pagué la cena, no la aceptó por ende la dejé sobre la mesa, me levanté y tomé a mi hija en brazos.

- Vamos, Winifred. Buenas noches. - Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro y la limpie rápidamente bajo la mirada de mi hija. Comencé a caminar cuando el mozo que me había dado la mesa me frenó.

- Señorita, no le recomiendo que salga esta lleno de periodistas. Alguien llamó y aviso que se encontrabas aquí y con su hija - Me dijo, lo miré aterrada y me sonrió. - Le puedo asegurar que no fue ninguno de nuestros empleados. Ni siquiera sabíamos que ella era su hija. Dígame cual es su auto y haré que lo lleven a la puerta de atrás. - Le di mis llaves sin decir nada y fui hacia donde me dijo.

Esperé unos diez minutos sentada en la parte de atrás y Emmett al enterarse me trajo su tapado. Me lo puse para pasar desapercibida y él me acompaño al auto.

- Edward, me pidió que te pida disculpas... - Asentí. - ¿Segura que no quieres que las acompañé?

- No tranquilo... hoy iremos a un hotel, avísale a todos. Nos vemos.

Mi hija, estaba callada y con tristeza en sus ojitos. Le agarré la mano y le bese la frente.

- Tranquila mi amor... en un ratito iremos a dormir. - Ella asintió y yo la ayudé a ponerse el cinturón. No pude evitar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Y no arranqué hasta tranquilizarme.

POV Edward.

No podía creer lo malintencionada que era Jessica, apenas Bella se fue con su hija, Alice explotó.

- ¿Como se te ocurre preguntarle eso? ¿Eres estupida o que? - Gritó, Jessica se paró dispuesta a golpear a Alice.

- ¿Y tu intento de persona? ¿Quien te crees para hablarme así?- Rosalie la interceptó y le pegó una cachetada.

- Sólo intenta tocar a mi hermana una vez más y me vas a conocer. - Me levanté y sostuve a Rosalie que estaba echa una furia, mientras Jasper hacia lo propio con Alice. Mis tíos trataron por todos los medios de tranquilizar la situación, cuando Emmett llegó y tomo su saco y se dirigió hacia Jessica.

- Esperó que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con que afuera este lleno de periodistas buscando a la desconocida hija de Bella. - La miró amenazadoramente, Jessica tembló en su lugar, Emmett, se fue sin antes yo le pidiera que me disculpara con Bella.

- Oh... Dios mío... - Siseo mi tío. - Si esto se confirma, Bella tendrá un grave problema con Newton... - Tanto Alice como Rosalie tenían miradas de horror en sus ojos.

- ¿Jessica, tu avisaste? - Le pregunté envarado.

- No pensé que iba a ser para tanto... - Me dijo con claro arrepentimiento. Me enfurecí, la tomé del brazo y me la llevé.

- Si por tu culpa, Bella y Fred tiene algún problema, juro que te vas a arrepentir. ¡No puedo creerlo! - Grité. - ¡No puedes jugar con la vida de las personas! ¡¿Con que clase de mujer estoy viviendo?!

- Mi amor... yo no lo hice intenciona... - La interrumpí

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste intencional! Te pedí explícitamente que no digas nada... ¡No es que se te escapó con una amiga Jessica! Llamaste a todos los periodistas de Phoenix! - Respiré hondo. Jessica no me miraba. - Esto se terminó, hoy mismo agarro mis cosas y me voy. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca! - La tomé del brazo. - Ahora vamos a pasar por donde están los periodista y no vas a decir palabra alguna ¿Me escuchaste? - Ella asintió levemente. - Ahora camina. - Le ordené.

Los periodistas nos atentaron de preguntas las cuales ignoramos. Subimos con dificultad a mi Volvo y nos dirigimos a la casa que a partir de esta noche dejaría de compartir con Jessica. Ella intento por todos los medios de que me quedara y arregláramos las cosas, pero ya no había vuelto atrás. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Y por fin vi lo que todos me decían, Jessica era una mala persona. No podía creerlo todo lo que pensaba erróneamente de Bella era justamente lo que era mi novia.

Agarré todo lo que necesitaría y lo metí en un bolso. No sabia donde ir hasta que recibí un mensaje de mi prima.

_Ven, a casa, siempre va a ver lugar para ti._

_A._

Me dirigí a la casa de mis tíos pero antes debía calmarme paré el auto a unas cuadras de la casa y me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Bella.

_Lamento lo ocurrido Bells, se que fue mi culpa. Nunca tuve que haber llevado a Jessica. Lo siento de verdad espero no me odies._

_E._

POV Jessica.

La maldita zorra, había ocasionado que mi Edward me dejara y me dijese las cosas más crueles. No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Pensé en el apellido que había dicho Carlisle. Newton. El debía ser el padre de la pequeña bastarda esa. Bella Swan según las noticias había salido con un hombre llamado Mike Newton por varios años hasta que repentinamente la había dejado. Tenía que comunicarme con ese hombre y darle fe de que tenía una hija de cinco años. Sabía que no iba a perder oportunidad de aprovechar tener una hija heredera de una fortuna multimillonaria.

Llamé a Lauren, una vieja amiga que trabajaba en el periódico local. A ella fue a la que le avisé y había logrado que esos periodistas vayan al restaurante. Si alguien podía contactar a Mike Newton esa era Lauren.

Espero les haya gusta el cap ^^ beso.


End file.
